ino's secret babble
by firekitty21
Summary: shikamaru and ino advance to a new level. love. shikino
1. Chapter 1

shikamaru looking bored as usual was sitting by ino in the grass and was looking at her. she could feel him staring but said nothing as she looked around. "wanna spar?" he said standing and holding out a hand to her.. "bring it on!"

shikamaru pulled ino down by her shirt watching the kunai strike a tree behind them. he quickly got up and ran towards his now invisible foe. he randomly struck out and hit them square in the nose with the bud of his kunai knife, knocking them unconscious. It was naruto playing a stupid joke on them. he chuckled as he kicked naruto over. "now how could he have known we were training out here?" shikamaru said, scratching the top of his head. "AYYAAHHH!" naruto said chopping maru-kuns leg softly in his sleep. maru-kun laughed and leaned naruto against a tree and wrote on his forehead in a black marker...

"hinata,  
i came here to wait under this giant oak tree you sit at everyday at noon,  
to confess my love to you, and i wrote this before i fell asleep. the reason im tied to the tree is because i sleep walk!  
from the NEXT HOKAGE!" maru kun smiled and walked over to ino and laughed. she looked at him and laughed too, then they both went inside.

shikamaru sat across from ino as they ate lunch. the same bored expression on his face. they shared ramen like they usually did, with a side of tiger roll and they avoided touching at all possible. ((tiger roll a yummy roll with octopus and rice along with other spices..usually served with wasabe it has orange stuff squirted on it in stripes and is wrapped in kelp..like black markings on a tiger..which gives it the name.."tiger roll" duh..dummy face :P))

shikamaru looked at ino's soft hands then shook his head. ino looked up at him and smiled, his hair being shaken loose from his ponytail as he shook his head. "what are you doing idiot?" she said stabbing him with her chop stiks. they got up and threw their things away and then walked outside again and began to train. " wait...where is choji?" they both looked around and shrugged. meanwhile choji was sleeping by naruto at the great big oak tree , he was holding a bag of chips.  
"im going to kick your ass ponytail!" ino said running towards him with her kunai out. she slowly jumped over him and grabbed him by the colar of his shirt, and pressing the kunai against his neck. just then maru kun turned into a log and he came flying at her from behind and grabbed her. pinning her to the ground. he looked down at her feircly but he saw her eyes soften. he leaned forwards and their lips touched breifly before kakashi walked by. kakashi flung into a bush and grabbed a random camera and took pictures..then ran away screaming like a school girl. can you say black mail to do missions or torture training. buahahahahhahaha! as he walked back the way he had come, he passed the oak tree and looked at naruto and choji.."slackers.." he whispered, stealing choji's potato crisps.

shikamaru leaned in and kissed her harder and more passionately, sliding his hand up her body. she moaned quietly and he picked her up and carried her behind the tall grass by the pond. he pulled her tight little dress thing up and smiled curessing her inner thigh.

hinata was walking past the pond and saw to figures, she blushed and moved closer hearing the words being moaned quietly, "oh shikamaru...ohhhh!" THAT WAS INO'S VOICE!! hinata got up and ran away and hid behind the big oak tree but tripped over something. she looked down and it was naruto. she was standing on his face. wtf? doesnt that hurt? neway.. she bent down and inspected his face for any injuries she might have caused and read the writing on his forehead. she blushed and hugged naruto, waking him as she did so.

shikamaru gripped ino's sides and pushed her deeper into the sand with each movement of his hips. ino grabbed two hand fulls of his hair and moaned urging him on. his fast pace steadied until it finally was slow and within at least ten minutes he stopped and shuddered as he released himself inside her. ino pulled her dress like thing down and layed beside him and looked at him lovingly. she hadn't noticed he had released himself. she watched marukun, as he slowly and reluctantly slid his pants up just in time as choji came trumpling over to them frowning. "where have you been i have been looking every where for you guys!" this was a complete lie! LIAR WHO LIES BIG FAT LYING LIES! shikamaru looked up at him and grimmaced, " we have been here letting our feet soak in the pond water after training all day." choji didnt notice that their feet were not wet or the fact ino was covered in sand and maru kuns hair was sticking up like devils horns on the sides of his head.

* * *

About a month ot so later, shikamaru woke up in the middle of the night and heared someone opening his window to his room. "maru-kun?" ino said her voice sounded hurt. he looked at her, her body out lined in moonlight and saw glistening tears in her eyes. he got up slowly and walked over to her, stroking her blonde hair gently which was down and a mess with make up smeared across her face. "what happened?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. ino began to cry harder and moved his hand to her belly. "i think im pregnant..." she whispered and shikamaru just stared at her dumbly. she saw his strange expression and started bawling. " you hate me dont you!" she said covering her face. "no ino in fact it is the opposite...i love you so much." he wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her allnight long. that morning he awoke to asuma shaking him. he thought it was ino. "ino,"giggles" i am sleeping." maru-kun smiled and asuma "ahummmed." maru-kun woke up with a jolt. "sweetdreams?" asuma said smiling. "we have a small mission, meet us at the usual spot." he left and shikamaru looked around for ino, he found a note under his pillow. "i love you too...meet at spot"  
shikamaru got up and put his things, clothes and his sandals on and darted to the spot.

asuma saw him and immediately started the plans for the mission. "shikamaru you will be pack leader and lead the other chunin to the site, while simultaniously retreiving a stolen script from the theif, got that?" asuma strolled off and left them there.

they all shifted through the trees silently stalking the theif through the forest. all at once they attacked the theif but he was quick and threw many kunai at ino. shikamaru jumped infront of her and took them all, "shikamaru!" ino screamed as she fell only to be caught by shikamaru, who was standing wincing in pain and seething with anger . he sat her down and walked right up to the man and punched him in the stomach, and nose and kicked him in the groin.  
the man lurched and let go off the scroll. shikamaru kept beating him till he was satisfied then turned and walked away, but was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down by the theif. "dont turn your back on your enemies." the man said stabbing him in the leg with a kunai. shikamaru screamed in pain and closed his eyes, but felt his ankle being released and opened them as he heard a thump. ino was standing over them and looking down. shikamaru looked at the dead theif with the kunai inbedded in his head. they left him in the bushes and raced back to headquarters. shikamaru slumped in his chair, and waited for ino to pull the kunai still inplanted in his thigh and back. he looked down and gritted his teeth as she pulled it out and repaired it as best as she could. choji took the scroll to lady hokage and reported shikamaru's injury.while ino wrapped maru-kun in bandages.

shikamaru waved for ino to come sit in his lap. he looked at her seriously and kissed her, holding her tightly. " i want you to take a test." he whispered in her ear so only they could hear. "and i want you to be sure.." he trailed off thinking off what might happen to their child. he felt a lump in his throat and almost cried at the thought of their unborn child dying.  
ino looked at shikamaru and kissed his cheek. " i already did...and i am." she half smiled but there was confusion in her eyes. she leaned forward and hid her face in the nape of his neck. "dont leave me." she said crying. "never.." he whispered. "are you going to tell anyone?" he looked at her cautiously. "i dont know." she said looking back at him. " well i mean sooner or later they will find out so why not tell them now?" she looked at him. " and who should i tell?" she said like a smart ass. he looked at her.." how should i know ino?" he looked away kind of aggrivated with her tone. she got off of his lap and walked to her room quietly. he slumped in his chair and cried. ino leaned against his door and cried as well as she walked down the hall. she saw sakura's room and a small light of hope glowed in her eyes.

ino knocked on the door and was greated by a scowling sakura."what?" she said opening the door a little more. "i need someone to talk to and i automatically thought of you..." she trailed off the tears forming in her eyes. sakura softened and touched her shoulder " you can talk to me about anything." ino looked up at her and smiled through her veil of tears. "can i come in"  
ino walked in and sat on sakura's bed, followed by sakura herself. "so what is the problem?" sakura leaned forward, concern in her eyes. "did someone hurt you?" sakura's expression became feirce and she yelled "i will kill them..if they had laid one figner on y-"sakura raised her fist and turned white, like she always does when she gets emotional. ino looked up at her and put her finger on her lips. "shikamaru and i...well...we..uh..we...made love...and i think i am-" sakura cutt her off with a look of absolute terror and anger. she couldn't figure out which one was ruling until she saw tears rolling down sakura's face. definitely terror. thanks sakura now we are both scared!! sakura embraced her and they both cried together. "i have a plan!" sakura said as she pulled ino by the arm. she brought her outside the academy and into the town and bought some nice,comfortable,preservative clothing that was at least a size or two too big. "for when you show." she turned back to ino. "shikamaru does know right?" she said worriedly. "yes ! of course! he was the first to know." ino said closing her eyes. "how did it go." sakura said leaning in. "he told me he loved me." ino blushed and turned away a little. "oohh lala!"

they came back and switched the clothes in a box to the closet and put her new clothes, folded neatly, into her dresser. they smiled at each other... "thank you,"

shikamaru looked everywhere for sasuke but couldn't find him. he was the only one he could tell that wouldn't blabb it out. finally, as if on cue, sasuke walked up to shikamaru and smiled. "sakura told me what you did you idiot!" sasuke chopped him on the head. "oh so you are talking to sakura now?" sasuke's eyes got big but he remaind calm..."so at least i didn't knock her up yet!" they laughed simultaniously saying "YET!" shikamaru looked at him with confused eyes and he broke down. " i dont know what to do, who to tell, if we should tell or anything!" he whispered. " i dont know about babies. im going to suck at this!" shikamaru turned white and melted into a puddle of sludge. "ooooohh mannn." sasuke looked at him and tried not to smile at the groggy lazy boy. "was it your first time together?" he looked at shikamaru. " it was both of our first times.." he said looking away a little flustered. sasuke looked at him and smiled. " you need to tell someone like kakashi ?" he said scratching his head. " i dont know..." shika said looking down. "well think of it this way if you say something now you wont get in as much trouble and ino has a less chance of losing the baby due to missions..." sasuke said patting his back. "alright mr. daddy?" sasuke smiled and patted his back. "just kidding maru chan!" sasuke walked off in search of sakura. he laughed evily as he walked away. "damn i wish i had a wet noodle so i could hit you with it!" shikamaru thought out loud. " you only wish!" sasuke said grabbing a random,giant, fish and slapping him with it. then he regained his composure and walked away grinning.

shikamaru walked around the academy looking around for master kakashi, he found him leaning up against the wall reading his favorite romance novel, wait it was a new one, and it had a blue cover "the season of love!" it read. he walked closer to kakashi and poked him, " we got something important to talk about!" shikamaru said pulling him into a nearby room. "WHAT?!" kakashi screamed. shikamaru shook his head. "ok well i guess i will take it up with the hokage later. kakashi giggled "SHIKAMARU AND INO SITTING IN THE POND GRASS K-I-SS- ING! first come LOVE then comes the pond, then comes a babay in which i am so FOND OF!" he said skipping down the hall. later, shikamaru was sitting in his room and heard a knock on his door, of course it was kakashi with a face that wore nothign but a grimmace "well...i talked to LADY hokage...and she says," he pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button. "SHHHIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKAMMMMMMMMMMMRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THAT BABY!! oh and congradulations on your wedding proposal!" the tape ended and shikamru just stared at the recorder, with that bored look he always had on his face. "hey wait i haven't done that yet!" shikamaru screamed. kakashi smiled. "that was her condition to you keeping the little one and continuing the training to become the ultimate ninja warriors." he patted maru-kuns back and walked away. shikamaru watched him walk away and saw the pictures in his pocket "BASTARD!" he said tackling him to the floor and beating him to a slimy pulp. "those are copies" kakashi said as maru-kun wripped them to shreds and headed for his room and locked the door. maru-kun beat on the door, its hinges bulging and the door bending "AHHH NOO!" kakashi screamed, laughing at the look on maru-kuns face.

* * *

about four months later...

ino was walking down the hall and caught hinata staring at her stomach. ''what you lookin at bashful?" she said walking towards her threateningly. "oh-uh-uh nuh-nothing." hinata said backing away. "really i coulda sworn you were staring at my tummy." she glared at her. "why would i do that?" hinata said looking away. "whatever.." ino said walking to shikamaru's room. she heard a kind of chanting as she started to knock on the door. ''ok calm down shikamaru, calm yourself...just ask her," he paused and walked around then recited something slowly. "ino for a long time i have just looked at you and wished you were mine but now i am stepping up to the plate and i will be a good father to our child...will..you...marry me?" he said. "YES!!" ino said busting through the door! she saw sasuke dressed like a girl and shikamaru bowing down on one knee to him, they were holding hands. shikamaru was grimmacing. "this is awkward.." sasuke said ripping the paper dress off. he looked away but ino forgot about him and wrapped her arms around shikamaru. "yesyes yes yes yes yes YES!" she said over and over. shikamaru smiled it seemed these days...he didnt have anything to be bored or depressed about. well except for the fact that they might be kicked out of the academy or worse...make her give up her baby. these were of course only thoughts going on in shikamaru's mind. while ino thought about how it will hurt when she has to push it out of her poor small vagina. "AHH!" she thought as she melted in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_ch.2 of inos secret babble..._

_REcap/flashback!!_

_ino was walking down the hall and caught hinata staring at her stomach. 'what you lookin at bashful?" she said walking towards her threateningly. "oh-uh-uh nuh-nothing." hinata said backing away. "really i coulda sworn you were staring at my tummy." she glared at her. "why would i do that?" hinata said looking away. "whatever.." ino said walking to shikamaru's room. she heard a kind of chanting as she started to knock on the door. 'ok calm down shikamaru, calm yourself...just ask her," he paused and walked around then recited something slowly. "ino for a long time i have just looked at you and wished you were mine but now i am stepping up to the plate and i will be a good father to our child...will..you...marry me?" he said. "YES!!" ino said busting through the door! she saw sasuke dressed like a girl and shikamaru bowing down on one knee to him, they were holding hands. shikamaru was grimmacing. "this is awkward.." sasuke said ripping the paper dress off. he looked away but ino forgot about him and wrapped her arms around maru-kun. "y-yes yes yes YES!" she said over and over. shikamaru smiled it seemed these days...he didnt have anything to be bored or depressed about. well except for the fact that they might be kicked out of the academy or worse...make her give up her baby. these were of course only thoughts going on in shikamaru's mind. while ino thought about how it will hurt when she has to push it out of her poor little vagina.._

* * *

so right about now it has been at least four months since then..which would make ino 7months prego-ze-ego!

Kakashi walked around in a black tux and smiled at everyone. he was smiling like he was the one getting married. shikamaru looked around at the people that were at the ceremony. "sasuke,sakura,naruto,hinata,neji,tenten,temari,gaara,choji, azuma,guy sensei,rock lee,lady hokage,rin,and many others i dont know.." shikamaru whispered, as he walked slowly around the seating area. He stared at all the white furnishings around him; the white chairs,the white canopy that was draped over the alter, the white flowers,the white dresses,the white tuxidos,the white cake and the white Bouquets.._wait what? shikamaru thought as he noticed that the music was playing here comes the bride..on the fucking flute?!._ he was in his place standing up by the alter. sasuke and naruto and choji behind him and across from him was sakura, hinata and tenten. he gulped and looked up at his bride-to-be's white dress and smiled at her pudgy belly. she was standing at the doors, as two children walked infront of her dropping crimson rose pedals onto a white walkway. shikamaru heard the birds singing and smiled at ino. she was walking so slowly and carefully, suddenly her face twisted and he knew it was one of those puke everywhere moments, but she held it down and walked up to him with a closed-mouth smile. there were tears in her eyes as azuma turned and lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, funny that HE was the closest thing she could call a father at this point. he shook his head_ 'dont be jealous that the one you idolize is giving away your bride... i mean you cant do it..YOUR MARRYING THE DAMNED GIRL!'_ shikamaru felt something writhing inside his stomach.

**maybe this isnt such a good idea?**

_wtf do you mean it isnt a good idea...you love her stupid!?_

**yeah but what if im not a good father to our son...**

_who said it would be a boy..._

kakashi looked over at shikamaru and said in that put-on manly voice "do you nara shikamaru, take this woman to be your lawfully-"shikamaru shut out his words and watched his mouth move. when kakashi's lips stopped moving shikamaru's eyes got big and he mumbled "i do," and looked at ino. she looked so incredibly beautiful at this moment. minus the tears. he struggled with a sigh caught in his throat.

_"do NOT sigh in the middle of YOUR OWN wedding!"_

**im not ..now...SHUT IT! shikamaru hits himself with a random fish that no one sees!!**

"i do," was all shikamaru heard before he turned and leaned in to kiss her. "WAIT!" kakashi whispered loudly. everyone laughed at the two eager newly weds.

"you may NOW kiss the bride shika-" kakashi was cut off by shikamaru embracing ino tightly and kissing her passionately. everyone stood and clapped and naruto(who at this very moment was ontop of the alter throwing rice over their heads) yelled "hurray!" like an excited child who just got icecream."I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU INO...miss ino shikamaru nara!" kakashi managed a smile and sighed while he undid his tie walking down the isle, sitting next to lady hokage.

shikamaru picked ino up at carried her to the giant,white,open sided tent where their cake was. he cutt it just as soon as everyone got crammed into the tent and gave ino a peice. they slowly took a bite of cake from each otehrs hand and shikamaru wiped his cake all over her face and in her hair. "maru-kun!" she said, laughing triumphantly as she slammed her plate and cake in his face... "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed running over to sakura-chan! everyone swormed the table and grabbed a peice of the yummy cake...and when everyone was gone choji snuck up and grabbed the caked and ducked under the table to enjoy his tasty treat.

_everyone.._and i repeat everyone got drunk off of sake that night **_with the exception of shikamaru and ino _**, who could not drink because of her pregnancy. ino stood at the alter and turned around and threw the bouquete, but it didnt land in the middle of the crowd,it landed in sasuke's hand that was reachign for the bottle of sake. isnt that wrong?! sasuke looked at his hand and laughed and uncontrolled giggle and looked at sakura and bowed down on one knee. "will you marry me?" everyone slapped their heads while naruto rolled on the floor laughing. "yes!"sakura chimed thrusting her arms around the drunkin' sasuke. he might want to be reminded of this later.

MENTAL NOTE:_ i, shikamaru, must tell him he proposed and laugh in his face!!_

after the ceremony they left quietly and went to the apartment by the academy that lady hokage had given them as a wedding present. shikamaru opened the door and laid her on their new bed. he looked down at her tenderly. ino smiled and got up looking around the apartment,she changed into her night gown and yawned. "maru-kun..im going to take a shower." she kissed him tenderly and walked into the bathroom. shikamaru sat up and listened to her turn the knob and stood, walking to the kitchen.

"SHIKAMARU THE WATER IS BROKE!!" she screamed. shikamaru looked up at the bathroom door puzzled. "how can it be broke this is a new apartment?!" he sighed and turned away from the door, making a "pshh," noise and tuning his attention to the bologna sandwich in which he was about to bite into.

"NO YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!" she fumed as she opened the bathroom door. "**MY** MOTHERFUCKING WATER BROKE!" she said pointing to her her night gown.

please leave reviews for me! i love'm. those things make me so happy. no flames. no bad comments. if you dont like it dont review but if you do..then please review!!

disclaimer.:nope i dont own it...cuz if i did you would love me too much


	3. Chapter 3

_RECAP??_

_after the ceremony they left quietly and went to the apartment by the academy that lady hokage had given them as a wedding present. shikamaru opened the door and laid her on their new bed. he looked down at her tenderly. ino smiled and got up looking around the apartment,she changed into her night gown and yawned. "maru-kun..im going to take a shower." she kissed him tenderly and walked into the bathroom. shikamaru sat up and listened to her turn the knob and stood, walking to the kitchen._

_"SHIKAMARU THE WATER IS BROKE!!" she screamed. shikamaru looked up at the bathroom door puzzled. "how can it be broke this is a new apartment?!" he sighed and turned away from the door, making a "pshh," noise and tuning his attention to the bologna sandwich in which he was about to bite into._

_"NO YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!" she fumed as she opened the bathroom door. "**MY** MOTHERFUCKING WATER BROKE!" she said pointing to her night gown._

"HOLY SHITT!" shikamaru screamed, like a FANgirl._ n/a: muahahhahahahha! _Ino stared at him then winced in pain. "if you dont go get the baby bags.." she paused and that big scary vein popped up on her forehead. "i will rip off your _huhu_ and sew it to your forehead.." Her eyebrow was twitching and she looked up at him with a demon glare. "and you will know the true meaning to the phrase DICK HEAD!" she picked up their new phone and threw it at him! "INO-BABY," shika said throwing his arms up in defense. "not the _new phone.._" shika dropped the subject and slowly searched for the bags. He quickly found themthough while ignoring the fear of something worse than death. he looked down at his _huhu _"poor boy," shika whispered as he walked onto the balcany. "well come on ino!! the baby will arrive any minute." ino looked at him like he was the most retarded thing in the universe. "your a dumb little fucker aren't you?" she said putting her hand on her swollen hips. he smiled at her . "i should probably carry you down the steps huh?" he said walking over to her cautiously. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DUMB FUCK," she started but immediately calmed down. "baby i can walk down the stairs by myself." she giggled and ran down the stairs skillfully. "HURRY UP SHITTHEAD! THIS BABY DONT WAIT FOR NOBODY!"

Shika ran down the middle of the empty street carrying his wife and her big duffle bag and the other three bags she had packed, then the small baby bag. he was running fast, but he was also barefoot and stepping on sharp things in the road. he cursed under his breath and pushed on towards konoha hospital.

"FINALLY!!" ino screeched as the hospital doors opened. shika almost threw his wife at the doctors when they rushed to him. he was panting heavily and he was sweating perfusely. "wife...baby..water broken..take her.." they took her from his arms and he melted into a big white blob. some kid walking by ran over and splashed his sludge onto the wall. "ouch ..you little..BASTARD!" he screamed popping off of the floor.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?!" he said, completely forgetting that they had taken her to the birth ward. a nice looking nurse walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "come with me...uh..is it mr. nara?" she said blushing. he smiled slyly and leaned against the wall. "why yes it is-" SUDDENLY, his wifes voice rang down the halls in a sin song voice from hell. "shika-maru!! if you dont get your hu-hu in her i will GET OFF OF THIS BED AND RIP YOUR MOTHAFUCKIN HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS!" shika sighed and sluggishly shuffled his way down the hall, following his wifes screams of pain and her threats of castration.

He walked into the room with his hands behind his head and saw his wifes' legs spread and gasped. "that is where babies come from?" he fainted. _uh isnt shika a genius...wait...where did you think they came from shika?!_ He stood up quickly and walked over and held his loves hand. "it is ok baby.." he whispered. "i am here." she squeezed his hand till it was white. "uh-well ok maybe if i could have my hand back.." he said attempting to pull it back. a nurse, the same nurse as before walked in and gave ino a shot of morphine. "shika darling," she said letting her grip lessen on his hand. "why is there a rhino on your forehead?" she was quickly out of it with talk of butterflies and then she remembered how she got prego and proceeded to tell the doctors the whole story, to their dismay.

"PUSH INO!"

"**IM PUSHING YOU STUPID CHINESE MOTHER FUCKER!!"**

_"MRS. NARA! PUSH!...hey im not CHINESE!" the nurse squeeled._

AFTER 9 INTENSE HOURS OF PAINSTAKING LABOR:

"waah!WAHHHHHHH!" the babies cries revirbriated through the halls and shikamaru's cry of joy followed it soon after! the doctor looked at him and smiled, presenting the baby. "A BABY ..." he waited dramatic pause i think. "no shit sherlock." ino said getting highly pissed off. "A GIRL!" the nurse said taking her to wash and rap in a warm blanket. ino watched as the lady cleaned her baby and she smiled, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "here you go!" the nurse said , handing the beautiful baby back. ino arms open wide took her greatfully and kissed her forehead. she held her daughter closely until shikamaru finally spoke up. "ino.." he said , scratchign his head. hesitating. "can i-i-i hold her?" ino smiled and handed shikamaru his new baby girl.

when shikamaru embraced his child for the first time, he fell in love with her. He knew then and there that he would do anythign to make his baby girl happy. "i love you," he whispered to his baby, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "_yuk! you are a stinky little fucker huh?"_ everyone sweatdropped and shika giggled and tears rolled down his cheeks as his child opened her eyes...he swore up and down..that she smiled at him.

"what are you naming her?" the nurse asked ino thoughtfully. ino looked at her clueless...they had found a name earlier..what was it...siya..siyana?siyuka?

"siyuri," whispered shikamaru as he sat down with his beautifull daughter. he peeked under the small beanie they had on her head and frowned at the platinum blonde hair underneath."nara, siyuri."

four days old:

shikamaru held his daughter to his chest as he grabbed a diaper for the screaming infant. ino was asleep. of course. here is her excuse " i harbored it for nine months..puking and crying in a harmonal rage..so..you get to change her and feed her whilst i take a nap!" that nap turned into three days of sleeping and shikamaru was not happy, to say the least. siyuri's choking cry brought him back to reality. he grabbed the goggles and snapped them on his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--uhuhuhWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she was furious and BOY DID SHE HAVE A STINKY! shika slowly removed the diaper. waiting for any possible sneak attack. he pulled the diaper all the way down and as soon as he had put another on she peed all over his face and hair..  
"you lucky i love you." he said grabbing another diaper and some wipes. he slapped the diaper on and velcrowed the straps and laughed triumphantly as the infant cooed at him. "who's yer daduh!" siyuri looked up at him and girgled. "gwahphoooo." she groaned as he picked her up. she grabbed a loose hair and tugged on it evily. "oh touche bebe." shika said with a french accent. he walked to the bathroom laying her in her special hammock in the tub and got undressed and pulled off her onsie. "bath time!" he said, picking her up and gettign in the tub. "cuz dadduh got peepuh in his haya!" she cooed again and shika grabbed the bubbly stuff. kuna-n-kuna co. he smiled and put the tear free,baby shampoo in his daughters beautfiul blonde hair.he gently massaged it in then rensed with the cup and she started to get fussy. he washed his hair with her shampoo and then washed her body and then his and got out of the tub, wrapping his baby with a blanket and grabbing a wash rag. he sat her down on their giant king sized bed and wiped her head, gently, with the wash rag. singing as he did so. "drying off is so fun," he said waving the towel around. "to bad we arent dancing in the sun," the threw his hands up releasing the towel so it gently floated down onto her face. she cooed and he continued. "no we have to dry those buns!" he picked her up holding her to his chest and dried her little tooshie. little did he know that ino was around the corner with her camera! CLICK! and the video was saved and locked. she ran back to the couch and pretended to sleep. chuckling. Shika oblivious to his wives dastardly deed continued to dry himself off as well as his daughter. she was happy, allthough she couldn't show emotion because she was a newborn, shika knew she smiled at him. "what should we wear siyuri?" he opened the closet door and turned on the light. "how about this." he held up a onesie that said 'daddies little kunoichi' she cooed at him and he slipped it on her along with her diaper. then turned to his closet. "hmmm," he picked siyuri up and held her to the shirts. she reached out with her little fingers and grabbed a grey wife beater. "what a horrible name..haha." shika thought aloud. he grabbed the shirt and slid it on with a pair of black boxers and walked to the other side of the bed. "beddy bye baby boo." he said wrapping her in a blanket, and slowly sitting in the rocking chair beside her crib.

Siyuri fussed a little when he started to rock her to bed but quickly fell asleep as he started singing "little kunoichi close your eyes," he smiled."because your daddy tells you no lies," she grunted in her sleep licking her lips with her little tongue and that made shika giggle. "if you go to bed you will see that it is just the love between you ,your mommy and me," he shrugged inwardly..he doesnt know where this lullaby came from. "you mean the world to daddy.. dont worry about dreams.. and dont you cry," he didn't hear ino walk up to their closed door to listen. "because your daddy is sleeping with you near by," shikamaru yawned and stood up "because you are my...sweetie pie." he slowly trailed off as he laid on the bed with her, closing his eyes and fallign fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: nope dont own naruto. but i do own a stuffed gaara!

_italics are our characters thoughts or flashback..thank you!!_

**bold is usually section changing.**

* * *

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the pane of his apartment window, feeling the cool aura coming from the glass he smiled. Leaning his head onto it he sighed and closed his eyes to drift of into a much needed slumber. then it came. he knew that it would come, but he had decided that he would ignore it. _knock-knock-knock!!_ "i hate you," he whispred as he walked towards the door, which was buckling as it was being beaten into woodchips. "DAMNITT SAKURA HOLD ON!" he yelled opening the door slightly, the chain preventing him form opening it all the way. "_thank god."_ he thought as he remembered he was only wearing his boxers.  
"sasuke-kun!" she smiled and blushed, GOD SHE IS SO ANNOYING! "hn." sasuke grunted quietly, murming something about showering and peace and quiet for once. sakura looked down still blushing. "may i come in?"he looked at her and quickly replied with a stern "no." she blinked at him with those big, annoying, emerald orbs and he sighed. "okay," he shut the door and then unlatched the thick chain. "but give me a couple minutes." he opened the door and walked away from her scratching his butt. " I need to shower and shitt." he said, half turning towards her. She blushed "_god i was looking at his ass." she thought to herself. _Sasuke walked into his bathroom and locked the door.

Sakura listened to the sounds of the water beating against the bottom of the shower. her mind had wandered far away from where it should have been as she imagined sasuke's body and how the warm water glided over every muscle, curessing every curve. she moaned quietly with anticipation of the water slowly moving down his body, how she wished that water were her hands. Soap dripping off his hair and his arms ,she giggled at the thought of bubbles. "i wander if he takes baths." she said aloud. "_he probably uses some manly smelling soap."_ she thought to herself quietly. suddenly the door was open and sasuke walked out naked, with the towel over his head. Sakura sweat dropped, twitching on the floor as he walked over to the linen closet and wrapped his lower body in a bigger towel. "GWAH! he is huge!" she said aloud, not thinking he might hear her.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the refridgerator, opening it and then grabbing a giant bottle of kool-aid. "thanks," he said smiling and sitting on the couch across from her. Sakura's face turned tomato red and she looked down. sasuke laughed and propped his feet on the cofee table taking a giant swig from his red kool-aid. "anyways why are you here sakura?" he said, suddenly being serious sasuke again. she looked up at him and straightened her back grinning. "today is a very special day!" she said smiling. "and?" sasuke said sighing. "and what..it is shikamaru-kuns birthday." she said resting her cheek on her palm. "nn." grunted sasuke as he took another sip of his drink. "are you going to go with me like you promised?" she said, twiddling her thumbs. "aa." sasuke said walking to his bedroom. "what are you doing?" she shouted, standing up and following him. He looked at her and glared shutting the door in her face. "UGH HOW DARE YOU!" she said slinging the door open as he let his towel drop. "GOMEN NASAI!" she said, bowing down to him repeatedly. he stared at her dumbly. "what is your deal?" he said turning towards her. "haven't you seen a guy naked before?" he looked at her quizically as she shook her head no. He smiled and walked towards her grabbing her hand. "I would have thought differently." he said pulling her closer. "sasuke-kun what are you-" he silenced her words with a firm kiss on her lips. "sakura," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. she looked up at him with big shining eyes. "yes sasuke-kun?" she leaned forward. oh how she wanted him to kiss her again. "dont call me sasuke-kun." he pulled away from her and walked to his closet leaving sakura gasping and huffing. He smiled and slid a button up black shirt on with black pants and black shoes. "how do i look?" he said spinning. "stunning," sakura whispered, gazing at him. "good." he walked towards her and pulled her out of his room by the arm and then out of the apartment. he looked around. "now where are we going?"

Sakura had just wrapped her arm around sasuke's and walked down the street with him when Fangirls came screeching around the corner like banchees on harmonal patches. sasuke grabbed sakura and hauled ass to the nearest alley, where they waited as the fanmob ran by with pitch forks and torches. "okay rule one," he said panting. "if you dont want to get murdered dont hold onto me in public!" sakura laughed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to ino's apartment.

**PARTY TIME!!**

_ding dong! ding dong!_ "sakura wait they will come to the door in a -" sasuke was cut off by the door slamming open and a angry looking ino. "STOP IT-" ino started but her face calmed, the vein in her forehead disapearing from view. "sorry I thought it was naruto with all that ringing." she smiled and waved them in. Sakura pulled sasuke in by the sleeve and giggled when she caught sight of shikamaru holding siyuri, they were both fast asleep on the couch. "we are early I guess?" sakura said sitting down on the end of the couch. "yeah just by a hour or so." ino said smiling. sasuke sat by sakura and crossed his arms, obviously feeling sorry for himself. "chill out." sakura said placing an hand on his arm gently. he looked up and stared at shika and his baby. "pfft." he almost started laughing when shika sneezed all over siyuri's hair, but he kept it to himself. "that is GROSS SHIKA!" ino threw a plate at his head and on impact shika raised his head slowly "you mother fuck-" he saw sasuke out of the corner of his eye and stopped. "yo wassup sasuke?" he smiled and lifted a hand out to shake. Sasuke took it and shaked it firmly "wassup?" it wasnt an actual quiestion because it didn't need answered.

Soon everyone arrived and they were all talking and having fun. Sasuke covered his ears and rocked back and forth quietly. finally naruto walked through the door and ran to shikamaru, "ME AND HINATA ARE DATING!!"and proceeded to squeel like a school girl. sasuke laughed and walked over to naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "wassup dobe?" "TEME!!" naruto turned around and hugged him. "nn-naruto let go of me." sasuke tried to pry himself away from the kyuubi container but failed miserably. "teme! me and hinata are-" "i know i heard you screaming like a girl !" sasuke said, wrapping his arm around naruto's shoulder. naruto looked at him suspiciously "have you been drinking?" naruto's eyes grow large as he smelt liqour on sasukes breath. "no-"hiccup"-ooo!" "AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!" naruto patted his back and pulled him off to the side, looking at sakura. '' I know you were drunk last time but.." he paused looking at sasuke thoughtfuly " have you told her yet?" sasuke looked away, his mind was spinning and the room was blurry. "aaa.." he smiled goofily at naruto._"what is wrong with me?" he thought to himself._ Naruto laughed and stared at him. "i think you should lay of the sake, teme!" shika laughed and patted them both on the back. "i think sasuke should go get his game on instead of sitting and sulking in his lonliness." shikamaru walked over to siyuri's crib and played with her. it seemed he was ignoring the party and just being with his child. "he must really love her," naruto said looking over at shikamaru. "yeah." sasuke said as he stood up to go talk to sakura. Sasuke shuffled over to sakura and wrapped his arms around her. "sakura," he whispered, tickling her ear with his soft lips. "sasuke k- i mean sasuke." she smiled and blushed back at him. "when are we leaving i think i am getting...tipsy?" he giggled and pulled her back to him. "i think you are drunk, sasuke." she laughed but pulled away a little, which really didn't make sasuke a happy camper. " why do you pull away?" he said sounding offended. "it is just-" she started but sasuke kissed her midsentence. EVERYONE STOPPED AND LOOKED AT THEM. "sasuke," she said gasping. "everyone is looking." he stiffened."so. i dont care let them!" he leaned in and kissed her again. EVERYONE sweatdropped. "woah," somebody in the back said. "oh my freaking god!" and "IS HE DRUNK?!" sakura snapped her head to the side . "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" everyone laughed and returned to what they were doing. "hmph!" she said turning back to sasuke. he laughed and wrapped and arm around her waist tightly. "OK EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" ino shouted over the music and talking. everyone gathered around shikamaru who was holding siyuri, and watched him open the first present, it was from naruto. he smiled when the wrapping paper slid of of the book"ICHA ICHA?! VOLUME. 209! THANK YOU!" everyone sweatdropped except kakashi and naruto.then, shika made a mad dive for the rest screaming "ICHA MORE ICHA ICHA!" everyone laughed.

Soon the party was over and shikamaru and siyuri were passed out on the couch."they must be worn out," sakura said smiling. "so much excitement." she giggled and covered her mouth. Ino grinned triumphantly. "yep they are my babies," she smiled thoughtfully. "wouldn't trade'em for the world." sakura hugged ino and they took their leave. sasuke grabbed sakura by the hand and walked with her looking up at the stars. sakura smiled and looked at him. "i wish we were together," she mumbled to herself. "then i would be happy." she looked ahead and saw sasuke's apartment starting to rise into view. "_should i say goodbye now?" she thought._ "what would make you happy?" sasuke said, his attention suddenly returning to sakura. she smiled and shook her head, squeezing his hand tightly. "nothing sasuke.." she looked up at his apartment and sighed. "guess this is goodbye then." she said hugging him, she slowly leaned back and kissed his cheek. "bye.." she whispered and turned to walk away. BUT SASUKE reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him he kissed her lips tenderly. "no..not goodbye." he picked her up and carried her into his apartment, kissing her passionately and pulling at her clothes. "sasu-" sasuke pressed his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her cavern, also shutting her up. sakura pulled back panting. "sasuke what are you doing?" she was blushing bright red and averting her eyes. sasuke lifted her chin up so her eyes might meet his gaze and kissed her again. "what i have wanted to do for some time now." he whispered, kissing down her neck. sakura shivered as his moist lips touched her longing skin. sasuke picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. He climbed ontop of her and pressed her down onto the bed, kissing her neck and moving down to her chest. he tore her shirt off and threw it behind him. "sasuke aren't we going to fast?" he looked at her and sat up. ".." he looked away "yeah..yeah im sorry.." he said climbing off of her. "no sasuke i dont want you to stop i-" he broke her sentence with another kiss resuming what he had started. He knew this is what she wanted, but more importantly it was what he wanted. he slowly slid sakura's shorts down and slid a finger into her warmth. sakura moaned and laid her head back,breathing heavily. "mmmm," sasuke moaned in her ear which made her moan louder.

Sakura laid back and relaxed her muscles, moaning as sasuke slid his finger in and out of her warmth. "ayy-uhh." a wave of rushing warmth shot threw her legs and up into her stomach and she smiled, it felt so good but she knew it was wrong.sasuke slid another finger into her feeling his manhood harden as she moaned in his ear. he muffled her moans with his kisses,sliding his tongue in her mouth. Sakura gasped as sasuke started sliding his hand in and out faster. "s-sasuke." she moaned pulling on his shirt, he grinned and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. sakura pulled them down and he slid his manhood into her slowly.

Sasuke woke up and stretched, his hands unfolding as he touched sakura's arm. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked to his right slowly,his face contorting into a a grimmace as he saw a lump under his covers. "sakura?" he said pullign the covers off of her head. sasuke fell back on the bed in shock, noticign that they were both very naked. "i didn't." he whispered looking down. a lump portruding the covers told him that he had.


End file.
